Caer en el amor
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Porque has caído en el amor, Teddy. Te has enamorado justo como lo dicen esas miles de canciones que se escuchan continuamente por todos lados. Y sabes que si no te salva, te destruirá.


**Disclaimer: **Como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes aquí usados son propiedad indiscutible de J. K. Rowling, _lamentablemente_. Aunque cabe destacar que si fueran míos, haría ciertos cambios sobre algunos personajes… así que mejor que sigan siendo de ella.

**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones slash o shonen-ai (relaciones chicoxchico), y angustia ligera ante la cruel y cruda realidad de la vida.

**Notas: **Segundo fic sobre mis personajes favoritos de la tercera generación. ¡Teddy Lupin y James Sirius Potter por siempre, señores!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

_***Caer en el Amor***_

_***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sientes como sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de tu cintura y cierras los ojos ahogándote lentamente con la dulce agonía que es el saberte tan cerca suyo, de su aroma, como jamás en la vida lo estarás. Él está allí, consolándote, abrigándote, ayudándote. Sin saber que es la causa y consecuencia de todos tus males, todos tus dolores, del porqué te sientes tan arruinado como ahora.

James te aprieta un poco más y casi dejas escapar un suspiro ensoñador. No debes mostrar que estás disfrutando de ese breve momento, no debes dejar que se entere de la maraña de sensaciones y emociones que se enredan y distribuyen por todo tu cuerpo calentándote y sofocándote. Muerdes tu labio inferior y entierras más tu cabeza en su hombro, ocultándote de su rostro conocedor, porque no existe nadie que te conozca mejor que él y sabes que si te dejas hundir aunque sea un segundo en esas profundidades avellanas, tu secreto será descubierto.

Él verá todo lo que te ocurre. Todo lo que te produce su sola presencia y cercanía.

Nerviosismo. Felicidad. Tristeza. Nostalgia. Dolor. Placer. Y mucho más.

Tu respiración acelerada. Tus manos sudorosas. Tus piernas temblando. Tu corazón palpitando sin parar.

James sigue abrazándote y te preguntas si puedes congelar este momento. Si un _petrificus totalus _sería suficiente para alargarlo lo más posible. Y luego solo quedará atesorarlo en tu memoria. Comprar un pensadero y revivirlo mil veces al día para tener la certeza de que sucedió realmente. Será el mejor recuerdo, ese que te ayudará a seguir adelante día a día cada vez que sientas que tu mundo se desmorona, cada vez que lo veas de la mano con alguna chica que _–y eres totalmente conocedor de esto–_ no lo merece. Cada vez que creas que no vale la pena sufrir por ese estúpido amor no correspondido que llevas años y años y años soportando en silencio.

James te murmura que _todo estará bien_, y claro, por _supuesto que todo estará bien_, mejor dicho: todo _**está**_ bien. Pero no por lo que él cree, sino porque sin saberlo, te está convirtiendo en la persona más afortunada del mundo. El primogénito de los Potter puede pensar lo que quiera, y no obstante, no dirás nada para sacarlo de su error, porque eres un metamorfomago egoísta y no renunciarás a este efímero minuto en el cielo.

Sin aguantarlo, sueltas un largo suspiro que hace que el menor suelte una pequeña risa que eriza cada pelo de tu cuerpo, volviéndolo piel de gallina. Se aparta un poco de ti y sientes esa horrible necesidad de gritar _"¡No, por favor! ¡Quédate más tiempo!"_ Como una torpe colegiala enamorada del joven popular que nunca le dará un solo vistazo más que cuando le saque de algún aprieto.

¿Cuán bajo has caído, Teddy? ¿Cuán malditamente bajo has caído por amor? Te reprendes a ti mismo por ser tan débil ante ese estúpido sentimiento que te ha convertido en un ser necesitado de cariño, de palabras halagadoras, de un simple _"Teddy te extrañé"_ que mueve tu mundo entero y sin embargo, a él no le hace absolutamente nada.

¿Cuán jodidamente bajo has caído por este absurdo amor hacia el hijo de tu padrino, Teddy? ¿Sabes cómo pararlo? ¿Cómo hacer para no sentir que el mundo no vale nada si no está allí a la vista?

¿Cómo logra que te duela el pecho solo por no recibir una mísera carta?

¿Cómo obtiene que te desvivas día y noche pensando en su rostro y sus palabras?

¿Cómo, maldita sea todo lo bueno y malo, hizo para traerte hasta este estado sin arrastrarse también?

_Porque has caído en el amor, Teddy. Te has enamorado justo como lo dicen esas miles de canciones que se escuchan continuamente por todos lados._

Lágrimas quieren acudir a tus ojos ante la cruel realización que te llega nuevamente al cerebro. Ya lo sabías, por supuesto. Pero eso no evita que cada vez que lo recuerdas quieras cavar un hoyo y meterte allí adentro, preguntarte cuando te volviste lo suficientemente idiota como para terminar así.

James finalmente se separa pese a tus silenciosos ruegos y súplicas y te dedica esa enorme y despreocupada sonrisa que te desmaya conscientemente y provoca que las horrendas mariposas reaparezcan en tu estómago para castigarte.

**Estúpido Teddy**. Mira que venir a enamorarte de ésta forma.

Y **estúpido James**, claro, que te la pasas reprendiéndote todo el tiempo y la culpa que todo esto esté ocurriendo es de él. Por ser tan malditamente perfectamente imperfecto que hace imposible no enamorarse. Deberías meterlo al hoyo contigo sólo por ser tan jodidamente encantador.

_Mal Teddy, no entres en ese tipo de pensamientos que luego te resfrías a causa de las diez duchas frías en plena noche para bajar la calentura._

Le regresas un pésimo intento de sonrisa que James claramente nota y te dedica una de esas miradas mitad preocupación mitad curiosidad que son tan populares últimamente.

Y luego abre su bocota.

–**¿Ya está mejor, señor Lupin?**

–**Si señor Potter, estoy mejor.**

Una mentira a medias es mejor que una mentira pura, ¿no?

–**Bien, me alegro, entonces para la próxima ya sabe que no debe intentar cocinar algo de nuevo, que usted es y siempre será un pésimo chef y que por ello debe dejar esas cosas a los que son buenos, ¿no?**

Lo fulminas con la mirada aceptando la burla amistosa como una distracción y enfriamiento del mágico momento que pasaste.

Ninguno de los dos hablará sobre lo que verdaderamente pasó. Teddy no dejará salir que por un breve instante estuvo a punto de declararse antes que la olla se le cayera encima y James no emitirá opinión acerca de haberse apartado y cambiado de tema justo cuando intentaste besarlo.

En realidad, sabes que igualmente será inútil comentarlo. Ambos conocen a la perfección lo que sucede. Incluso si uno se le pasa negándolo. James puede ser cualquier cosa, pero ciego y estúpido no. Y él puede ser un irremediable cabeza hueca también, sin embargo, hace el intento de no poner las cosas aún más incómodas.

Quizás es ese detalle el que lo empeora todo.

¿Por qué toda esa estúpida esperanza que suelen tener los malditos enamorados?

No existe.

Porque James ha optado por rechazarlo de la forma más sutil e indirecta que conoce.

_Somos casi como hermanos Teddy, y sé cómo te sientes hacia mí, pero oye, se te pasará, sólo tengo que seguir evadiéndolo y tarde o temprano llegarás a olvidarlo y todo volverá a la normalidad._

Sí claro. ¿Siete años son pocos, James? ¿Realmente crees que funcionará? Es una linda utopía para los dos, ¿no?

Ríes sin poder evitarlo tratando que no se note el leve temblor que te sacude hasta el alma y las ganas de llorar que te han embargado con más fuerza.

Ojalá fuera tan simple.

Ojalá pudiera creérselo realmente.

¿Por qué lo que todas esas estúpidas canciones sobre _caer en el amor_ olvidaron?

Caer en el amor es un arma de doble filo.

Y tanto como te salva te destruye.

Y Teddy no puede estar más destruido que en ese mismo momento, minutos después de haber subido al cielo, al saberse sus sentimientos rechazados amistosa, lastimera e indirectamente. Nuevamente.

Y por ello solo le queda hacer como si nada hubiera pasado de nuevo. Esperando que el dolor acabe un día o que pueda seguir adelante con el mismo.

Y entonces sólo responde.

–**No me cabe la menor duda señor Potter, deje que llame al señor Albus que es el verdadero chef de ésta casa y usted dedíquese a hacer, como bien dice, lo que sabe hacer, que no me queda la menor duda que involucra ensuciar toda su habitación hasta que huela peor que Hagrid luego de tres días sin ducharse y luego ocultarlo todo en su armario para cuando llega su temida madre. **

–**Idiota sabiondo.**

–**Estúpido ególatra. **

–_**Touché**_**.**

Después de todo, de las apariencias uno vive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*o*o*o*_

_Fin._

_*o*o*o*_


End file.
